


We Shall be your Rock

by Lyall_Lupa



Series: McMeiZo Fluff [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comforting the cowboy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa
Summary: Hanzo and Mei have been wanting to take proper care of Jesse. An opportunity arises.





	We Shall be your Rock

Jesse is hard to deal with when he is in a low mood. Mei and Hanzo felt really hurt the first time that he politely rejected their help, hiding for hours after he did. This caused Hanzo and Mei to spend that time feeling anxious and guilty, as they were unable to give their beloved one some of the love and support that he poured on them. The trio had a long talk after that, which ended in a snuggle pile, and the compromise that Mei and Hanzo will let him be alone if he so wished, provided that he just tells them where he is (for everybody’s peace of mind); it was also agreed that if Hanzo and Mei considered that Jesse shouldn’t be completely alone for any reason, they would keep him quiet company, or take any other action they considered necessary.

As time passed, more agreements were reached. The current method of coping involves Jesse going to the roof to smoke, and maybe have a drink or two, as well as some miso soup from the thermos that Hanzoi gives him. When he comes down, he has a shower, and drinks a cup of Mei’s special hot cocoa, while Hanzo’s expert hands rub his tense back. As much as it looks, it does not feel enough for them, both feeling that their beloved Jesse deserves more. Despite his constant verbal and physical reassurances showing how grateful he is that they care so much for him, Hanzo and Mei want to be able to, at least once, treat their cowboy properly.

A chance to spoil him rotten finally comes up; Jesse is returning from a black ops mission with Genji, that went south suddenly, in the worst way. Many civilians were caught in the line of fire, and many had died by the time they were able to reach them. McCree was uninjured, with only some minor cuts and bruises, but refused painkillers or any kind of treatment, and sat in total silence during the whole trip, guilt eating him. Making sure McCree did not see him (not that he would be able to notice anything in that condition), Genji contacted Hanzo and Mei to give them advanced warning on his condition. Luckily, they had both agreed on a plan of action long ago, and thus it was immediately set in action. Mei heads to the kitchen to bake Jesse’s favourite apple pie, that she has finally mastered after a few tasty trials, while Hanzo grabs a vehicle, rushing to the city, to buy the fanciest coffee in town, as well as other supplies.

One hour later, he returns, and heads to the kitchen. The pie has just been taken out of the oven, and is making the kitchen smell warm and delicious. Mei has some cinnamon and sugar on her hands and face, and her cheeks are rosy from the oven. Hanzo leaves the shopping bags on the floor, and walks towards her, hugging her from behind, as he kisses her ear.

“You smell so tasty, my love. Be careful or I might want to eat you” he whispers in her ear, kissing her just behind the ear.  
Mei blushes, turns around, and bops his nose playfully, as she says “Not now, dearest. We need to finish everything before Jesse arrives”  
“I know, my love. I just love it when you blush, because you look even more beautiful”  
“You two are incorrigible charmers”, she answers between giggles. Hanzo lets her go, so she can set the pie in a nice plate.

They carry everything to their bedroom, making sure that the pie does not fall. Once inside, Mei sets the pie on the table, so that it will be the first thing Jesse sees when he enters. After covering the pie with a cloth, so it does not get dusty, they do a quick cleaning of the already tidy bedroom, making the bed with the new cotton sheets Hanzo got, spraying the pillow with lavender oil. The cleaning is finished by locking a very offended-looking Mochi inside her carry-case, with some treats to assuage her fury. After all is done, Mei uncovers the pie, and Hanzo programmes the coffee machine, so that it starts as soon as they leave the room. With still a half hour to go, they get quick showers to get the dust out, dressing with comfy clothes that they know Jesse loves seeing on them; Mei is wearing purple lounge trousers, with a lovely lilac blouse, while Hanzo is wearing his black harem pants, and a dark blue tank top, that shows off his tattoo. After checking their appearance with each other, they put on their respective perfumes,their slippers, and they rush to welcome their beloved Jesse.

They arrive to the platform with a couple minutes to spare, and they are able to see the Orca approaching and landing. The first to get off is Reinhardt, carrying a slightly battered, exhausted Hana in his arms. He waves politely, as Hana does a faint victory sign, and then head towards the medbay. Lucio and Brigitte are next, also looking exhausted. They flash tired smiles at them, and continue on their way. Then comes Genji, who speeds away from the ship, and lands in their open arms, giving them a big hug. He then whispers:

“I hope you are ready to deal with him. I haven’t seen feeling like this since Rialto”  
“Don’t worry, brother, we are prepared”

Giving them a thumbs up, Genji runs inside the watchpoint. Finally, after what looks like an eternity, a very gloomy Jesse gets off the ship. Mei cannot contain her excitement, and run towards him. She jumps, locks her arms around his neck, and covers his face in tender kisses, not letting him speak, only stopping when she sees that Hanzo is standing next to them, a big smile on his face. Mei jumps down, and while Hanzo gives Jesse his dose of kisses, Mei hugs their waists, making her arms go as far as possible.

“Hey, you two are certainly lovin’ today. Is there any reason?”  
Hanzo huffs and answers, emphasizing his point with more kisses “We like kissing you, and you look as if you need them, you silly man”  
“Heh...about that. D’ya mind if I go to the roof? There’s a lot of thinkin’ that I need to do about the mission. I promise I'll tell y’all after that”  
“Erm...we wanted to try something different with you today. Your mood seems worse than other times, so we thought that...maybe...we could try something different?” says Mei in a mouse voice, blushing slightly.  
“Y’ know that you don’t need to do anything special for silly old me”  
“But we wanted to” replied Hanzo. “You are such a caring man, and give so much to us when we are unwell, that we want to spoil you, for once”  
“Well, if you put it like that...and make those puppy eyes at me. What man can resist?”. He smiled at them, lifting Mei so she could sit on his bionic arm, while Hanzo locked an arm around waist, and together they walked to their bedroom.

The smell of hot coffee and fresh pie hits him in the face when the door is opened, eyes brightening at the sight.

“You two did this for me? You didn’t need to!” says Jesse, as he presses them both against him.  
Mei pinches his cheek and answers “We did it because we wanted to. Because we love you so much, and we love seeing you smiling”  
“Gee, what did I do to get so lucky?”  
Hanzo answers “Being you, beloved. Now, why don’t you get a nice shower, and then join us in the bedroom?”  
“Sure, darlin’s”

McCree gets in the bathroom, softly scented by a cinnamon candle, and gets rid of his dirty clothes, putting them in the hamper. He gets into the shower, feeling his muscles relax under the hot, strong stream. He finds a new body wash from his favourite brand, in a nice lavender fragrance.

He starts soaking his hair, humming so loudly that he does not notice that Hanzo and Mei have sneaked into the bathroom. He only realises it when the curtain moves, and Mei and Hanzo get inside the shower with him, Mei to his front and Hanzo on his back. Four hands start soaping him, carefully cleaning the cuts and bruises, and massaging the knots on his back, making him shiver and moan slightly from the mixed sensations. A small pat on the back on his knees is a sign for him to kneel, so his hair can be washed more easily. Surrounded by his naked partners, who are spoiling him rotten, he blesses whatever deity that made him deserving of such loving, tender, and beautiful people.

Once he is deemed clean enough, they McCree is told to get up, and he rinses quickly. Mei and Hanzo quickly rinse the rests of soap from their bodies, and they all get wrapped in fresh bath robes. Hanzo walks Jesse to the centre of the bed, where he makes him sit down. He serves him a big piece of pie, and a cup of fresh hot coffee in a tray, while Mei prepares two cups of jasmine tea, adding a couple of matcha cookies on each plate. Mei sets one cup and plate on each nightstand, and joins a relaxed Jesse on the bed, sitting to his right, as Hanzo, after releasing Mochi, sits on the left. Hanzo puts on “The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly”, and they watch it as they eat. Once the food is eaten, and the dishes left on the nightstands, they cuddle together, with Mochi joining the cuddle party. A feeling of warmth and happiness overcomes Jesse, who smiles, cuddles them closer and gives each of his partners a kiss on their foreheads.  
“Thank you, my dears. I am the most blessed man in the world”

**Author's Note:**

> After a long while, the third part of the series is out! :D I had hoped to have this last month, but life got on the way.
> 
> As usual, apologies for any mistakes, as English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> If you want to leave a tip, please [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/U6U2P7XJ)


End file.
